Secret Wars: Gundam SEED Prime
by QuantumKakarotto
Summary: You know the story of Optimus Prime and his Autobots, but what you don't know is the story behind the story... Join Optimus Primal and his team of Maximals as they battle Megatron and his Deathcons as they battle to preserve all of time. Side story to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Prime Trilogy


_**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, BEAST WARS, UNICRON TRILOGY, BEAST MACHINES, TRANSFORMERS HEADMASTERS OR ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE, IT IS ALL OWNED BY HASBRO & ITS RIGHTFUL CREATORS,**_

 **I ALSO DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED, GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR ANYTHING IN THE GUNDAM FRANCHISE THERE ARE ALL OWN BY THERE RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND SUNRISE STUDIOS SO DO NOT SUE ME NOR DO ANYTHING PLEASE IM JUST A FAN WHO WANTED TO TRY WRITING A FANFICTION!**

* * *

 _Inspired by_ _lyokoMARVELanime and his Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Prime Trilogy_

* * *

 **It is the Earth year Cosmic Era 371.**

 **300 years have passed since the end of the conflict that the humans called the Bloody Valentine Wars, and since humanity's first encounter with the sentient mechanical beings, The Transformers along with the war between the Autobots that fought for freedom, and the Decepticons that fought for control of the universe.**

 **The Great War started millions of years ago on the Transformers home planet Cybertron that destroyed all of the planet's once Vass Energon supply and became a barren waste of death as the war was then moved to Earth where the Autobots met their human allies and their Mobile Machines known as Gundam.**

 **After years of fighting the war finally ended and an unsteady peace between the two sides was formed. But there are those who are waiting for the perfect moment to start the war again,**

 **And they've finally made their move...**

* * *

 **Earth: December 31st, Year 2235 A.D. 11:50pm**  
 **10 minutes till Year 2236/C.E. 01**

The orbit of the Earth-Sphere laid quiet in its tranquil state as the citizens of Earth celebrated the end of the Anno Domini and the beginning of the new Cosmic Era, where humanity hoped to move on from mistakes of the past and into a new Era filled with Peace and Tranquility.

As the humanity continued the countdown to their new Era, a portal-like rift tore itself open between the space of Mars and of Earth. Out of the rift, a ship shaped like a trident's spearhead known as the Darksyde, and following it was the Axalon, another ship shaped almost like a dumbbell but with the end where the rocket engines are a little bigger than the front. They were both firing at each other heading almost straight to the Earth-Sphere.

Abroad the Axalon four figures were at their posts while the captain observed at the center near the holographic-navigation platform.

A young teenage like robotic voice spoke out, "Hull breach in Sector Seven, guidance systems are failing."

"Oh man, this is ridiculous, we're an exploration ship not a battle cruiser." One of the other crewmembers spoke.

"No choice, our ship was the only one that could lock onto Megatron's warp signature." The captain responded. The ship then shook with tremendous force, the crew and captain almost fell out of their stations.

The teenager spoke out, "Optimus, the shields are doing a major fade!"

"Plasma Cannons to full power", the captain named OPTIMUS PRIMAL ordered. The youth nodded his head in agreement and through a little light a golden robotic endoskeleton hand grasped onto a lever and pushed it forward, increasing maximum output to the engines.

The Axalon pushed closer in pursuit of the Darksyde, both cruisers dodged the others firepower and passing a nearby moon. Completely unaware of the fact that both were moving closer to the Earth's atmosphere as they continued their dogfight.

* * *

Aboard the Darksyde, the ship was almost at the outer edges of the planet's atmosphere, the crew of six, including the leader, were still at their battle stations as they moved closer to the planet.

"Their shields are down destroy them!" a gruff voice spoke out.

"Now where's the fun in that?" The Leader asked from his captain's chair that was elevated from the floor with his glowing red eyes,in a voice that demanded great respect and fear from everyone in the room and at the same time, was enjoying this battle chase. "A little torment is in order before we finish them off, Yessss."

He looked straight ahead, observing their ship's holographic navigation platform, which hung out in front of him, "Get beside them."

The Darksyde cut its engines and moved beside the Axalon. Three cannons pop out of the Darksyde's main hull and fired at point blank range of the Axalon's side, hitting the hull. The crew is tossed around violently like salad due to the impact of the cannon fire, and the control room is going haywire, sirens go off indicating of the danger.

"Rupture, the stasis hold is failing!" the teenage member of the crew reported as the ships functions began to fail.

"We're going down..." the big one of the crew said to state the obvious and just as if on cue, they all felt the ship being pulled into the orbit of the planet they were passing.

Optimus knew they didn't have much time before the planet's gravity did the rest, so he had to get his crew ready for the worst. "Launch all the stasis pods, get them into safe orbit."

"Are you outta your processor, If we do that they'll get caught in the planet's gravitational pull and be thrown anywhere on that piece of rock. Slag it, we don't even know if they'll survive." The whiny one questioned,

The captain just looked at him with strong conviction in his eyes "At least it's better to crash there then to stay on this ship if it blows."

The crew member just sighed in defeat and got to work on the controls. Outside the Axalon, a side bay door opened up and launched out countless oval shaped pods spiraling into the planet's orbit and heading down all across the planet going in different directions. When they did so, they were out of sight, never to be seen again by the two ships.

Optimus knew the risk of his next decision, but at this time there was nothing else to do. He gave the order, "All plasma cannons, FIRE!"

The cannons roared as two beams of pure yellow energy blasted towards the Darksyde. The first beam strikes at the right wing of the ship, shattering it off the warship completely clean off. The final power blast smash through the shields and impact thunderously against the warship's main drive. Within the ship, emergency sirens are going off; the controls have all shorted out, and only a few still remain active. The crew scurries around doing what they can to get the ship running again.

Their leader in frustration yelled. "AHH, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The two ships, both rocked with internal explosions and veered helplessly away from each other as they begin to flamingly enter the outer atmosphere of the mysterious planet below...

* * *

 **Earth 11:59PM**

George Glenn, who many would soon know to be the first human Coordinator in Earth's history, ran though the streets of his home city as he was late to a party to celebrate the new Era. He checked his watch and saw it was 10 seconds to Cosmic Era 01 and George knew he wasn't gonna make it. Suddenly he heard a small explosion with his enhanced Coordinator hearing and looked up to the sky and saw two objects streak downward in flaming arcs and vanish behind the horizons.

"What was that?" He asked himself before he heard fireworks going off in the sky above and checked his watch to see it was...  
12:00AM C.E. 01

"Dammit!" George exclaimed as he began to run once again to his destination. What he or anyone in the world never heard or saw thanks to the celebration of the new Era, were the two small explosions that announced the impacted of both ships, and the arrival of the very first aliens to Earth...

* * *

Time soon went by and the two ships were forgotten. Decades passed and the land changed through earthquakes and storms. The two ships either swallowed into the earth or were shifted into a mountain and the stasis pods that fell to Earth remained hidden and the two vessels, as well as its crew were never heard from again

...Until now

* * *

 **(Start The Touch Power Mix by Stan Bush)**

 _(Shows the war on Cybertron with the Autobots and Decepticons.)_

 **You got the touch, you got the power** _(Shows the Autobots boarding the ARK before leaving Cybertron before the Nemesis follows.)_

 **You got the touch, you got the power** _(Shows the Autobots and Decepticons fighting on the Ark (FOC)_

 **After all is said and done,** _(Shows Optimus Prime, the Freedom, Justice and the other Autobots and Gundams fighting against Z.A.F.T. and the Decepticons in space.)_

 **you've never walked You've never run,** _(Shows Team Prime all together with the Kira Yamato and the other human allies)_

 **Power!** _(Shows the Axalon and Darksyde fighting before crashing to Earth)_

 _(Shows where the ships landed)_

 **Yeah!** _(Shows Maximals and Deathcons waking up)_

 **You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough** _(Shows Optimus Primal, Goldbug, Rattrap, and Rhinox transforming into robot mode)_  
 **You've been put to the test but it's never enough** _(Shows Megatron, Waspinator, Sideways, Soundblaster, and Jetstorm)_

 **You got the touch,** _(Shows the Maximals and Deathcons charging at each other.)_

 **You got the power** _(Shows Rattrap dodging an Energon beam and takes cover)_

 **You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough** _(Shows Megatron Transforming from Vehicle Mode to Robot Mode)_  
 **You've been put to the test but it's never enough** _(Shows Optimus Primal transforming from Vehicle Mode to Robot Mode)_

 **You got the touch, You got the heart,** _(Shows Goldbug transforming to robot mode in a hall way and running as an explosion follows him)_

 **You got the power, You got the motion** _(Shows Sideways with his arms in the air laughing before showing Waspinator and Jetstorm firing their weapon.)_

 **You know that when things get too tough** _(Shows Rhinox firing his twin guns at Soundblaster who summoned some minicons)_

 **You got the touch** _(Title: **SECRET WARS: GUNDAM SEED PRIME** )_

* * *

 **C.E. 73**

"My daughter's tombstone must fall! It is the only way the world will ever change!" A Rogue GINN pilot shouted before the Z.A.F.T. Gundam Impulse sliced the machine in half.

The Year is Cosmic Era 73, Two years have passed since the end of the human war called the Bloody Valentine and of Megatron, the ruthless Leader of the Decepticons who perished in the final battle against the joint Autobot/Human alliance known as The Four Ship Alliance. But after a few years of peace, an attack on on the Z.A.F.T. Base of Armory One have sparked the start of another war as three Gundam Units were stolen from Z.A.F.T.

The Z.A.F.T. Battleship Minerva and an old Autobot ship known as the Xanthium led by Sentinal Prime have chased after the Earth Forces carrier that have occupied the three Gundams to the Earth-Sphere, where they have received news of the old Junius 7 PLANT Colony begin to move on a direct course to the Earth.

The joint Z.A.F.T./Autobot teams have managed to separate the once great Colony in half.

The _Minerva_ and the _Xanthium_ were still trying to get a lock on where the Impulse, the Zakus, and the two missing Autobots were before they fired their cannons, but they all knew that if they waited any longer they would not be able to fire the weapons at all.

Talia Gladys reluctantly gave the order, "Activate Tannhäuser. Junius 7 cannot fall intact, and we're going to fulfill our mission no matter what it takes."

Sentinel nodded in agreement with the _Minerva_ 's captain from his position on the _Xanthium_ 's bridge and immediately followed up with his own order, "Main cannons, target the structure to starboard that the _Minerva_ does not target."

"Yes sir," Springer replied from the weapons control station.

A moment later, both ship captains simultaneously shouted out, "Fire!"

The two ships then fired a pair of shots at the two large pieces of Junius 7 before commencing their final phase of reentry, and all them knew they had succeeded in their mission, but there was still a very likely danger from the remaining fragments, though not as serious as there would have been had the _Xanthium_ not been around to assist them. This did not change the fact that they were now immensely worried for the missing Autobots and Mobile Suit pilots though.

 ** _But that is NOT this story..._**

* * *

Pieces of Junius 7 continued it's decent to the Earth and began to impact major Earth cities across the globe. Many Earthlings lost their lives from the impacted meteorites of Junius 7 fueling the sparks for a new Bloody Valentine War to begin again.

But somewhere deep in the mountains, something was about to reawake from a 7 decade long slumber.

Deep inside an inactive Volcano was a cave, freshly opened by the Junius 7 impact was a passageway that had been formed by time and natural elements of nature each one leading to a different section inside of the volcano. It led into the basis of the Volcano where undisturbed for over 70 years laid the Axalon.

Within the dark and quiet ship, the crew were all in **Stasis Lock** , damaged from the crash decades ago. Suddenly, the volcano shook as meteorites crashed into the mountainside and caused a stir in the volcano's core which caused it to erupt.

The eruption wasn't big but it was good enough to reactivate the main computer on the Axalon as it shorted to life and reawakened its primary functions before it started to repair and awaken the crew one by one.

Optimus Primal groaned from the captain's chair of the Axalon as he finally came too. He looked around and saw his crew members also beginning to awake from stasis. Once they were all reactivated, they inspected the damage to the ship.

"Damage report cadet." Optimus asked the youngest member of his crew while groaning from the long stasis.

The young cadet looked from his monitor to assess the ship's condition before he replied. "Believe me Boss-Bot, you don't want to know."

Optimus sighed. "That's what I thought."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Somewhere deep underground, the ship the Axalon fought against, the Darksyde hummed with life as the crew awoke by the seismic activity caused by colony drop.

The Leader looked at the holo-navigator's topographic readouts of the landscape outside and on the surface they had been deactivated on for seven decades. He looked at the holo-monitor and asked the computer, "Navigation, is this the right planet; is this Earth?"

The female computer voice answered, _"Unknown, But course settings and readings show 75% match of intended destination."_

The Leader nodded at this before he asked. "Tell me if there is any Energon here?"

 _"Confirmed."_ the female computer voice spoke again as the Leader grinned before the computer spoke again. _"Alert, sensors show intelligent lifeforms on unknown planet, Covert operations maybe required."_

An evil smile appeared on the Leader's face before he spoke again. "Then we will have to create alternate forms..." a screen lit up with topographic images of a Tank, an FX-550 Skygrasper , a motorcycle, an off-road vehicle, a sports car and a military drone. "...Based on this planet's vehicles."

The Leader grinned at the screens as he looked at the new forms he and his were about to own very soon. "Yessss."

* * *

 **Axalon**

"For the love of Primus, you gotta be kidding me." A crew member of the Axalon exclaimed annoyed. "You tellin me we're stuck on this slaggin mud-ball."

"Yup, the damage to the ship is to far great." A large crew member spoke from a computer. "Even with the right equipment, it would take stellar cycles to get the Axalon in working order."

"And don't forget, if we're still functional their maybe a chance that Megatron and his Deathcons are online as well." Optimus said as he walked over to the main computer and pressed a button. "T-AI, Scan the area and find out where we are."

 _"Yes Optimus Primal."_ a female voice spoke as two similar metallic spheres were sent out of the ship to scan out the area. The spheres then transmitted back images of the land outside the ship as it also showed a few human cities. _"It would appear this planet is full of humanoid life and readings indicate this planet is a match to that of the Planet: Earth."_

"Earth?" the young crew member spoke. "Isn't that the same planet our ancestors landed on during the Great War?"

"Affirmative Cadet." Optimus replied. "But why would Megatron come to Earth when he knows it's home of the Autobot Division in New Iacon City and the Sol Federation Government?"

"Don't forget, the Trans-Warp Drives can move through space and time." The large crew member said. "We were locked onto Megatron's warp signature, we knew he was heading for Earth but we don't know when."

Optimus thought for a moment before he turned to the computer. "T-AI, scan some Earth vehicles for us, if we want to find the Deathcons and figure out when we are we'll need some disguises so we don't attract attention to ourselves."

 _"Right Optimus."_ T-AI replied before new orders were sent to the metallic spheres to scan for vehicles. One of them scanned a replica of a mid-1990s Western Star 4964EX Truck from the late 20th Century as the other scanned a modified fifth generation Honda Civic hatchback with a Wave Crusher trailer and a lot of add-on's from other car parts. The next scan showed a modified Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle before the last scan showed a modified M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle. **(I know these vehicles wouldn't exist in Cosmic Era but does anyone know what kind of cars they have in the future, they could create remakes or something, and we all know they don't have hover cars.)**

Back aboard the ship, four chambers were hummed as the robots inside were given their new alternate forms.

 _"Scanning and replication of local vehicles...complete. You may emerge."_ T-AI spoke before the chamber doors began to open.

The young cadet was the first to emerge, His golden chassis had changed and now had some car parts from the Honda Civic. The roof and front wind shield was located on the front Chassis of the Cadet as the doors were on his arms. The headlights and front bumper were his feet as the hood was on his ankles and the back bumper was on his back along with the Wave Crusher on his shoulders as wings. **(Classics Deluxe Bumblebee except gold and Goldbug head mold.)**

"Will you look at this paint job, it must be a crime to look this golden." The cadet said as he looked a reflection of himself. "I'm like a gold bug now...Wait yeah, from now on call me Goldbug."

"Ya never had taste, did ya Kid?"The modified Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle brown and red Robot spoke as he exited the Chamber. The wheels were located on his legs as the headlights were on his back and the sides were on his arms. **(Cybertron Ransack except modified to transform into a Honda CBR100RR and Rattrap head mold.)** "This is what style is about. Call me, Rattrap."

"Why Rattrap?" Goldbug asked as he stared at the other robot who stared at him like he was stupid.

"Because that's my fraggin name." Rattrap responded to Goldbug. "What ya got a loose processor or somethin kid, we all don't have to change our name just because you do."

"Ease off Rattrap." A voice came as Goldbug looked behind him and came face to face with the large green and brown robot who's form was of the modified M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle, he had a turret on his back that held two gun barrels and compartments on his shoulders and his thighs. The front and back part of the vehicle were on his shoulders, arms and legs. **(** **Cybertron Defense deluxe class Hot Shot with Cyberton Landmine head mold.)**

"Yeah, An' just consider yerself lucky that ol' Rhinox was here or else I get rough on yas!" Rattrap said to Goldbug before Rhinox interrupted again.

"Actually, I don't think Rhinox is a good fit for this form," Rhinox admitted as he looked at his new look. "But it'll have to do for now."

"Moderate your conflict circuits, Maximals..." A dramatic pause among the crew as the door to the last CR (Creation/Reconstruction) Chamber hissed opened, revealing Optimus Primal himself with his new modified Chassis from the Western Star that was scanned for him. **(G2** **Laser Optimus Prime with R.I.D. (2001) Scourge Colors.)** "Remember, these vehicle forms are to keep us hidden from the local lifeforms and for us to locate the Deathcons easier. And lets not forget, our crew was also scattered all over the planet in those stasis pods we lost in battle, Megatron has us outnumbered and if he gets the chance to reprogram them... That is, if he can find them, which I sincerely doubt that we can too."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Deathcon's New Base**

The Deathcons have already gotten outside, checking out their new forms. One took on the form of a Motorcycle; he then gave himself the name Sideways **(Armada Sideways)**.

Another took the form of a military drone and called himself Soundblaster. **(Looks like G1 Soundwave but black (Seen in Transformers Headmasters)**

The others were that of a green and yellow sports car named Waspinator. **(Animated Waspinator.)** and another who was a Skygrasper named Jetstorm **(Beast Machines Jetstorm)**.

An off-road vehicle, whose name was Scavenger emerged from the pitch black tunnel holding a Golden Disk with weird symbols in his hand.

"No, No, NOOO It's all wrong. This cannot be A.D. Earth." he vented as he threw the disk back inside the cave and glared into the darkness. "Megatron, you failed!" He shouted, "Not only did you fail to destroy the Autobot Maximals when you had the chance, you failed to bring us to the right timeline of this planet! On top of that, We stole the Golden Disk for nothing, you IDIOT!"

A long, nervous silence goes on as every one of the rouge Transformers look at Scavenger as if he was an offline bot. Then Megatron emerged from the shadows of the cavern entrance, his chassis was different from before as he looked similar to that of the original Decepticon Leader Megatron except he was more bulky with his new Earth transformation. **(IDW Transformers Comic Megatron.)**

"I beg your pardon Scavenger." Megatron spoke as he walked over. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me. You are an idiot and an incompetent leader." Scavenger replied as he stood his ground. "And I am taking over!"

He took a stance as he was ready to fight his former leader. "I challenge you to, Megatron, to a one-on-one battle!" Scavenger said. "The winner shall lead the Deathcons, and the loser shall be destroyed!"

Megatron just smirked. "You're brave to challenge me Scavenger, stupid but brave none the less."

"Do you accept my challenge or NOT YOU COWARD?" Scavenger said as he was getting impatient.

Megatron just laughed confidently before he spoke. "I think there is more to being a leader than simple courage. There is cleverness, cunning and most importantly..." Megatron turned around and fired his fusion cannon before Scavenger had a chance to react and it pierced through his torso and caused Scavenger to fall to the ground in pain.

"Efficiency." Megatron finished as he stepped on Scavenger's broken form and aimed his fusion cannon right at the traitorous Deathcon's head. "Enjoy the Well of All Sparks."

With that Megatron fired right into Scavenger's head, obliterating what was left of the traitor's upper-half.

Megatron turned to the rest of his troops. "What does it matter which time on Earth we are on?" He said to them. "We came looking for Energon, and this planet is rich with it. Enough to power our Deathcon movement to restore the Decepticon Empire as the true rulers of Cybertron!" His voice then lowered as the ugly fact came back into reality, "Only those Autobot explorers, The Maximals could give us trouble now... if they survived the crash."

"Now Deathcons, rise up and search for Energon!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Outside the Volcano the Axalon was crashed in, the side of the fiery mountain exploded as Optimus Primal walked out, carrying a blaster. He looked around and saw all the mountains and trees around them.

"Hm this location should give us cover from any humans that may linger through here." The Maximal Leader said as he hoisted his weapon as the other Maximals then joined him.

"Hey check that out." Goldbug said as he pointed to a large smoke cloud as it came from beyond the mountain side. "Looks like someone might need some help."

"We can't Goldbug, we're not allowed to interfe-." Optimus was then interrupted by the young Bot.

"I'm gonna have a look." Goldbug said as he transformed and drove off through a path in the forest.

"Wait Goldbug!" Optimus yelled but it fell deaf to Goldbug's processor. Primal growled as he tapped a com on his head. "Goldbug get back here, that's an order. Goldbug!?" Static was only heard through the com.

Rhinox checked the com before he spoke. "No good, Optimus. The crash must of messed up the comlinks. Anything over a hundred meters, they ain't worth scrap."

"Well, that's just prime." Optimus sighed.

Rattrap heard everything and just walked up from behind the truck bot. "So, this yer first day on the job or what?"

"Shut up, Rattrap."

Rattrap responded to this with a mocking salute, "Oh, yes SIR! Yeah, I feel just heaps better knowin our lives are in yer capable hands." He turns around and walked over to Rhinox and spoke. "We're all gonna die."

Optimus ignored him, looking back toward the distance that Goldbug drove.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Goldbug exited the forest as he then drove down a roadway at 80mph and moved closer towards the smoke.

"You know, this Planet isn't half bad." he spoke to himself as he continued to move down the road. "I can see why my ancestor wanted to protect this planet."

Suddenly Goldbug noticed a few cars in front of him as they entered a rocky area as they drove on a bridge through the mountains. "Whoa, check out those human vehicles." He entered maximum overdrive as the sped up to catch up to the Earth Vehicles in front of him before he noticed another vehicle. It was a green and yellow Sports car, but their was something wrong with this car, their was no Human driver.

Goldbug reacted to that as the car drove by, not recognizing the golden car as a threat. "That car isn't natural to Earth...And if we're talking unnatural, then we gotta be talking about just one thing. Robots in disguise!"

He hit the breaks hard as Goldbug spun around. "Goldbug MAXIMIZE"

He leaped into the air and started his transformation, somersaulting. "Time too hit the afterburners!"

Goldbug pulled out some kind of rifle-looking weapon and started firing at the green and yellow car. The car dodged left and right.

The car suddenly spoke out, "Wazzpinator under attack! Wazzpinator engage enemy!"

"Wazzpinator RISE UP!" Waspinator transformed into a battle-armored humanoid robot colored green, black, and yellow. The car front had split vertically and became the upper torso with his doors as wings still flapping on his back. The back became the robot's two front legs. His arms looked human shaped, and his lower arms had car parts attached to them. His head was human except his eyes were insect-like similar to a wasps' and his jaw split down the middle making him look even more like an insect. The Deathcon jumped into the air and dived, firing what seemed to be a gun shooting out missiles at Goldbug.

The Maximal reacted toward the diving Waspinator as the missiles come spiraling straight toward him and jumped away from the missiles. They impacted to where he were standing and a massive explosion suddenly erupted.

* * *

 **At the same time**

Back with the other Maximals, They heard the explosion and only knew one thing.

"Uh oh." Rattrap said before Optimus grabbed him and he along with Rhinox started to move.

"Lets role out." Optimus ordered before they Maximals transformed into their vehicle forms and rolled out as they got onto the open road. Far from them, a wall comprised of rubble and rocks from the battle was blocking their way.

"Heads up roadblock!" Rattrap yelled as the continued to drive towards the roadblock.

Optimus reacted to this and made a quick command decision. "Veer left! There might be a clearing about a hundred meters…"

CRASH!

Before Optimus could finish, Rhinox drove straight forward and smashed the wall into pebbles without even slowing down. Optimus used his windshield wipers to remove several bits off from his windshield. "Ah yes. Silly me"

* * *

Waspinator and Goldbug continued firing at each other until Goldbug's gun suddenly started making unusual sounds. The Maximal ducked behind a mountain side and started shaking it. "Great perfect time for this thing to jam."

Waspinator continued to fire on Goldbug relentlessly before the Deathcon was hit by two beams.

"Goldbug!" said Maximal looked up and saw Optimus, Rhinox and Rattrap on a hill above him. "You get to cover, We'll deal with this Deathcon!"

But before anyone could do anything, a malevolent and deep voice was heard, "Oh, I would not count on that, Maximals. Nooo."

Suddenly the ground near Optimus and the others was hit by a large explosion as a large grey and purple Tank rolled into the area along with a motorcycle. Up above a Skygrasper and a Military Drone flew overhead of the Maximals.

"For I believe that you are soon to have... how shall I put it... difficulties of your own! Yesss." The Tank said.

"We don't have to do this, Megatron. There has been peace between the Autobots and Decepticons for centuries." Optimus pleaded to Megatron. He didn't want to start a new war after all the work the old Autobots of the Great War ended. "Why start this up again?"

"Peace perhaps on your side, Autobot scum Yesss, But not on ours." Megatron replied. "Permit me to inform you that an enemy which appears to be peaceful may in fact be merely... biding its time. We Decepticons have never abandoned our rightful goal of galactic conquest. Noo, We have merely been waiting... for the right moment to STRIKE!"

Megatron then fired at the Maximals again who still in vehicle form backed up as they dodged the attack.

"This is a declaration of war." Megatron exclaimed loudly. "For the glory of the former Decepticon Empire, DEATHCONS RISE UP!"

Optimus wasted no time to give the go to his crew members, "Do it, MAXIMIZE!"

"Sideways RISE UP!" The motorcycle near the Tank spoke as he transformed rotating the wheels to its back as the front part exposed the head, the driver on the Robot became a head-piece as the spoilers on the side of the motorcycle were attached to his arms as guns.

"Jetstorm RISE UP!" The Skygrasper yelled as it began to transform, the front cockpit part of the Skygrasper became the torso as the wings extended onto the robots back and the weapons were on the arms of Jetstorm.

"Soundblaster Rise Up." The military drone said in a monotone voice as it transformed into it's robot mode.

"Rhinox, MAXIMIZE!" Rhinox yelled as he transformed into robot mode and aimed his turrets at the Deathcons.

"Rattrap, MAXIMIZE!" Rattrap yelled as he also transformed into robot mode and held his blaster.

The warriors were all battle ready, the only ones left were the leaders.

"Megatron, RISE UP!" The Tank transformed into a giant gray and black humanoid robot, bigger than Rhinox. The Tank's back wheels folded out into legs as the front folded in and moved to Megatron's back as the tank's gun was on his right hand just as the previous Megatron's was. The robot's head was metallic gray while his face plate was purple with two red eyes glowing with evil.

"Optimus Primal, MAXIMIZE!" The front part of the Truck moved to Optimus's shoulders as the back part extended out and separated into legs. The windshield was formed as the chest area along with the truck grin on his lower chassis. His head was black as his face plate was a dark gray and his eyes glowed blue and showed fierceness but compassion.

Both sides watched each other with intensity, wondering who would fire first.

"Destroy them!"Megatron ordered as he decided to make the first move.

The Deathcons open fired with all their weapons. Missiles, lasers, and blast bolts streak through the air, smashing around the Maximals.

All the Maximals could do was do the best they could; they were apart of the Autobot explorers division, they were not trained for combat like the Deathcons or their Autobot brethren were.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In the Orb Union at the Autobots Base, Ratchet stood at the main computer as he scanned the area for any signs of Decepticons or Eradicons as Optimus Prime and the other Autobots explained their situation to Sentinal Prime and his Autobots.

Suddenly a blip appeared on the screen as he stared at it before it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Ratchet stared at the area the blip was too see if it would come back.

"Something wrong Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked as he walked over to him after he saw Ratchet staring at the same spot of the computer for a few minutes.

The Autobot Medic shook his head. "It's nothing Bumblebee, just a glitch."

* * *

 **Back at the battlefield**

"Do NOT let them escape!" Megatron yelled in rage as the Deathcons continued to fire on the Maximals.

Goldbug was still pinned out front as he tried to fire on some Cons while also avoiding being hit.

Back to the Maximals, having taken cover behind some rock outcroppings as they return fire.

Optimus was now aware of Goldbug's situation as he continued to fight. "Rattrap, Help Goldbug We'll cover you!"

Rattrap is crouched behind a boulder. A blast from the cons took out a massive chunk of stone over his head.

"Yeah, right!" Rattrap replied as he took cover.

"That's an order, Rattrap!" Primal exclaimed at the stubborn Maximal.

"Yeah?" Rattrap replied. "An' you can kiss my skid plate, Fearless Leader. Cause' I ain't goin' out there an' gettin' MY paint scorched for Golden bot!"

Optimus growled in frustration before he stood and gave an order. "Rhinox cover over for me!"

Optimus stood up as he continued to fire as he began to make his way over to Goldbug. Rhinox grabbed Rattrap by the back armor, lifting him up to his eye level.

Rattrap shouted to his friend, "Hey! Lemme down, ya big slaggin glitch!"

"Cover fire. They need it, we give it. Now!" Rhinox only responded,

"Awright! Awright!" The motorcycle Maximal said as the two of them to beam spam cover fire toward the Deathcons. The Cons were forced to duck and dodge the fire coming from the two Maximals. But they still managed to get off a few shots of their own.

With Optimus supported Goldbug as the small gold Maximal ran up the slope and met up with Optimus before the two of them ran back to the other Maximals.

"Back to the base, Let's go, let's go!" Primal ordered as The others turn and raced off with them, headed back the way Optimus and the other Maximals came out from. Megatron was furious, he wouldn't allow it.

"After them you fools!" The Deathcon leader ordered.

"Wazzpinatator's energy is depleting!" The green and yellow Deathcon exclaimed.

"Lord Megatron, we need to return to base and recharge." Sideways said as Megatron growled.

"Convert back to Vehicle Mode and return to base!" Megatron ordered as the Deathcons did as they were told.

* * *

 **With the Maximals**

The Maximals were directly outside their base as the managed to avoid any more Deathcons. Then all of a sudden, Optimus came to a halt and clamped his hand down on Rattrap's neck and lifts him up to his eye level. Rattrap struggled in Optimus' stern grip.

"Ugh, What's got yer servos so bent?" Rattrap exclaimed as he tried to get loose.

"Let's get one thing straight, Rattrap. I am Commander of this group. And when I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed." Optimus said. It was clear that he was very angry.

Rattrap was just as miffed, but for not all the right reasons. "Oh, yeah. So I get vaped because you're too chicken to go yourself?"

"I will not give an order I would not be willing to do myself. But I was capable of giving you better cover fire. You were not.," Optimus answered. He dropped Rattrap in disgust. Rattrap rubbed his neck before he spoke again.

"Come on, what you shortin' about? We got outta there alive, didn't we?"

"But injured." Optimus spoke coldly.

Rattrap could only mutter in response to that, "Yeah, well, better you than me."

Optimus then turned to Goldbug. "And as for you Cadet, I expect you to follow orders next time."

"But Boss-Bot, people could of been hurt, I had to do-" Goldbug was then cut off.

"Nothing!" Optimus exclaimed. "We're stuck on Earth in an unknown time, our actions here could have major consequences for our own timeline if we're not careful, We must remain hidden till we find out where we are."

Optimus then turned to all his Maximals. "From this moment forward we must remain vigilant and remain hidden as we figure out when on Earth we are and why Megatron is here in the first place. The battle today was hard, but it's only gonna get harder if we keep disobeying orders and running off into danger."

Optimus looked off into the horizon as his optic narrowed. "Something doesn't feel right just by being here, so the sooner we figure out where we are the better."

* * *

 **Next time on Secret Wars: Gundam SEED Prime**

 **Megatron: We strike at dawn!**

 **Optimus Primal: It's over Megatron!**

 **Optimus and Megatron: MAXIMIZE/RISE UP!**

* * *

 **(Start The Touch Power Mix by Stan Bush)**

 **You got the touch, you got the power**

 **You got the touch, you got the power**

 **Power!**

 **Yeah!**

 **You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough**  
 **You've been put to the test but it's never enough**

 **You got the touch,** **You got the power**

 **You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough**  
 **You've been put to the test but it's never enough**

 **You got the touch, You got the heart,**

 **You got the power, You got the motion**

 **You know that when things get too tough**

 **You got the touch**

* * *

 _Part II coming soon..._

 _ **Review, favorite, share.**_

 ** _Till next time..._**


End file.
